Hyuga Family Portrait
by Takara Makoto
Summary: What are the infamous Hyuga's REALLY like?A series of AU one-shots and Beware of funny OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So readers, I have something interesting for you. It's a total wacked up story about the Hyuuga family life that's based on my little sister and me. Yup. I'm hinata. So hinata will be WAY OOC. But I hope you guys enjoy this. These will be based on real family moments lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclimer:**

**Michi: Where am I in the story??**

**Takara: um…you are Neji**

**Michi: .**

**Takara:haha**

**Michi: it's a good thing you don't own naruto.**

**Takara:yeah or else you wouldn't be here.**

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga Family Portrait

"Psst! Hinata!"

Hinata groaned in her sleep, "What Hanabi?"

"…I lost my sock, see?"

Hinata pushed Hanabi's dirty, stinky, foot from her face, "Eww, Hanabi! Stop that's gross!"

Hanabi chuckled and started rummaging through her covers in attempt to find her lost sock. After a few moments, Hanabi popped a head out of the covers and stretched her hand out over to Hinata, "Hey Hinata, guess what?"

Hinata growled, "What?"

Hanabi smiled, "I found my sock, see?" Hanabi put the smelly, dirty sock in Hiinata's face.

"Eww! Hanabi seriously stop it!"

Hanabi giggled and started moving around in her bed once more and then stopped and turned to look at Hinata who was trying to sleep in the bed next to her own. Hanabi crept up and sat on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"Hinata, guess what?"

"WHAT?"

Hanabi grinned, "I put my sock back on, see?"

Hanabi stuck her smelly, dirty, sock covered foot in Hinata's face.

"HANABI WHAT THE HECK!? STOP! THAT'S SO GROSS!"

Suddenly the door flew open, "Hinata shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Neji said.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF HANABI!"

"Hanabi!" Neji looked over to Hanabi who covered her front with the covers.

Hanabi squealed, "Eww there's a boy in our room! Get out you old PERVERT!!"

Neji stared at Hanabi, "I'm not a pervert you annoying-"

"OTOU-SAN! NEJI'S A PERVERT! HE'S WATCHING ME AND HINATA SLEEP!" Hanabi took a quick breath, "AND HE CALLED ME ANNOYING!!"

Neji threw a shoe at Hanabi, "AND HE-"

"If you shut up I'll give you candy!"

"-THREW… what kind of candy?"

"What kind do you want?"

Hanabi thought for a moment, "None! Because it's from you! You're a pervert so you're trying to drug me! OTOU-SAN!"

Neji growled, "Shut up and I'll let you hit me!"

Hanabi stopped screaming and smiled as she narrowed her eyes, "Anywhere?"

Neji nodded.

"As many times I want?"

Neji shook his head, "Once."

Hanabi shrugged, "OTOOUU-SAAAN!"

"Fine three times!"

Hanabi shrugged, "Eh, I'll take what I can get."

Hanabi got up and punched Neji in the stomach and kicked him 'below-the-belt' and smiled as Neji fell to the floor gasping for air and holding his sensitive spot, "The last one will be a surprise!"

Hanabi shut the door making it hit Neji in the head and pushing him into the hall. Hanabi laughed and settled back into bed and turned to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-"

"I AM NOT SMELLING YOUR FOOT!"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, "Now who said anything about that?"

Hinata growled and stuck the pillow over her head.

Hanabi was silent for a moment, "Hey Hinata-"

"WHAT?!"

Hanabi grinned, "Goodnight!"

Hinata sat up as Hanabi started to sleep. Hinata stared at hanabi, "You little devil."

Hinata laid back down on her bed and shut her eyes. Her sister was a PAIN. But…she was okay.

Something landed on Hinata's face.

Hinata picked it up off her face and examined it.

It was soft.

Purple.

Pink.

And…

Smelly?

…

A SOCK??!

Hinata bolted out of bed, "HANABI!!"

"IT WASN'T ME!! I SWEAR! I HAVE BOTH MY SOCKS ON, SEE?!"

Hanabi turned on the light to reveal two socks. Mismatched pairs.

Hinata glared and held up the pink and purple Hello Kitty sock, "This one matches the dirty one on your left foot."

Hinata tossed it back to Hanabi.

Hanabi caught it and looked from the sock, to her foot, "Now how did that end up over there?"

Hinata glared, "I wonder."

She took back what she said about her little sister being okay. She was the devil in disguise.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hahaha so yeah this REALLY did happen with me and my little sister -_-'

**Anyways if you didn't like it that's okay I just thought I would write it :D**

**Thanks Butterbiscuits72 for being a wonderful editor and friend!**

**Takara Makoto**


	2. Pirates vs Ninjas

**A/N: Haha so here I am again with total OOC randomness for the Hyuuga family. This story will be a series of short one-shots for weird funny random things. Most of the time they will be from experience from my family moments or just weird stuff. Yes I know Hanabi, Neji, and Hinata are WAY OOC but I did warn you, ne?**

**Oh oh this is AU too xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Or my little sisters hello kitty socks. So yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Pirates and Ninjas

Hinata pulled out a red and blue dress, "Keep or give away?"

Hanabi looked up and scrunched her nose, "Give away. What was okaa-san thinking when she bought that?"

Hinata shrugged and rummaged through the closet once more, "How about the Hello Kitty sweater?"

"Uh, KEEP! DUH! Hello Kitty is like my freakin' savior."

Hinata threw the sweater on Hanabi's head. Hanabi poked her head out from under the sweater, "Watch where you throw my clothes woman!"

Hinata turned around and put her hands on her waist, "I shouldn't even be doing this! These are YOUR clothes Hanabi, not mine."

Hanabi examined the wonderful Hello Kitty sweater that she put in her lap, "But my dear, dear Onee-chan, you are the most wonderful and nicest sister! You have to help me out! Well that plus I can't even reach the hangers."

Hinata rolled her eyes and faced the closet again, "Here's and idea: Use a stool."

Hanabi grinned, "No thanks I'm good!"

Hinata shook her head and looked at the bottom where the shoes were, "Keep or give?"

Hanabi eyed the pair of glittery sandals. They were cute. They were pink. They went _perfectly_ with the Hello Kitty sweater, "KEEP!"

Hinata picked up a pair of purple tennis-shoes, "Keep or-"

Hanabi hissed and covered her eyes, "Give, GIVE! THEY BURN MY EYES!!!"

Hinata placed them in the half full box, "Okay… how about this bag?"

Hanabi looked at the velvety smooth medium sized purse with tiny rhinestones on it.

"Give. I don't really use it. Although it really is rather cute…but I don't use it all that much but on the other hand…"

Hinata threw the purse into the box, "And it's gone."

Hanabi scrunched her nose up, "I wasn't done deciding yet!"

"Then I just made your job a whole lot easier." Hinata said as she pushed a few hangers.

Hinata held up a pirate girl costume, "What about this?"

Hanabi looked up from painting her nails 'Emo-kid-blue' and dropped her jaw open.

"Holy crap! I totally forgot about that! Let me see!!"

Hanabi took the costume and ran into the bathroom and emerged several seconds later in the costume, "Man do I look awesome or what?"

"You like pirates more than ninjas?"

"Uh, YES! Ninjas? Pfft _please_, everyone knows there are no such things as 'Ninjas'."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "In another life, you may have been one."

Hanabi adjusted the plastic pirate sword on her waist, "_Puh-leez_! In a different life I was most defiantly a _pirate_!"

Hinata shrugged and moved to the smaller girl's dresser, "Keep or give away?"

Hanabi examined the "Daddy's little girl" T-shirt and winced, "Eww no! You know we do not get along! The price tag is still on it anyway!"

Hinata moved to the lower drawer and held up a pair of bright blue overalls, "Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked up as she was adding glitter to her nails, "Keep. They may look horrible but MAN can I make them work with a "glow stick yellow' shirt or what!"

Hinata pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants, "Keep?"

"YES! They're warm!"

Hinata threw the paints on Hanabi's head. Hanabi picked the pants up, examined them, and gasped.

"OHMYGUMDROPS! HINATA!"

"What? What is it?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY BUTT WAS SO BIG! I MEAN SERIOUSLY? IS IT THAT BIG?!"

Hanabi jumped off of her bed and went to the full length mirror and turned her back to it and turned her head to examine herself, "Well holy smokes it's huge!"

Hinata busted out laughing.

Hanabi glared, "Hey, if mine's this big and you're older than me you shouldn't be laughing!"

Hinata glared, "Hanabi my butt isn't-"

Neji opened the door, "Hinata, someone called your phone and-"

Hanabi turned to Neji, "Neji? Can I ask you something?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Um...okay?"

"No, but you have to SWEAR you will answer honestly!"

Neji walked in the room and closed the door, "Sure."

Hanabi took in a huge breath, "Do I have a big butt?"

Neji's eyes widened as his face turned red, "Wh-what?!"

Hanabi threw down her plastic pirate sword, "Well gosh darn it Neji answer the question!"

Neji looked to the side and looked _very_ uncomfortable, "How would I know?"

Hanabi shrugged, "Because you're a pervert and we all know you love mine and Hinata's butt."

Neji turned even redder and was quiet.

Hanabi gasped, "OH MY GOSH IT IS ISN'T IT?! Hinata we're ruined!"

Hinata frowned, "Neji you just ruined our day."

Neji looked up and waved his hands, "N-no you're butts aren't big! Th-They're tiny, miniscule, nonexistent!"

Hanabi turned around on the heel of her boot and placed a hand on her hip, "_Excuse me?"_

Neji looked confused, "What?"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes, "_You mean you look at our butts and we don't know?!_"

Neji's eyes widened, "But you said-"

Hinata stood up, "Neji I can't believe you! You are s_uch_ a disgusting pervert!"

"But...I…didn't…you…grr HANABI!"

Hanabi picked her plastic pirate sword up and put it back in her belt and spun on the heel of her boot once more and gave Neji a sickly sweet smile, "Aye Aye Capn' Crunch?"

Neji took a step back and realized what Hanabi was wearing, "Hanabi…why the heck are you wearing a _pirate costume?"_

Hanabi scoffed at Neji and opened her mouth, "OTOU-SAN! NEJI IS BEING A PERVERT AND FANTASZING ME IN A PIRATE GIRL OUTFIT!!!"

Neji growled and slammed the door as he left the room.

Hinata looked in the closet and pulled out a Ninja costume, "Keep?"

Hanabi turned around and gasped, "Holy crap! I forgot about that!"

Hanabi rushed into the bathroom once more and came out wearing the ninja outfit.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you suppose to be a pirate?"

Hanabi took out the katana from its sheath, "Pfft no! Ninja's are _way_ better than Pirates!"

Hanabi sat herself back down on the bed and picked up her Hello Kitty plushie and laughed to herself, "Ha ha…_Pirates._ What. A. Laugh."

**

* * *

**

A/N: another funny random Hyuuga family moment. Haha. So R&R? if you don't like it because of the OOCness that's fine ^_^

**Just felt like writing this once again. Yes, based on a real storyish.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, read, favorite, alert, and to my editor Butterbiscuits72!**

**Ja ne!**

**Takara Makoto**


	3. Sleeping Problems?

**A/N: Haha so…hope you haven't gotten too tired of this yet ^_^'**

**Because here's another one! Since this is short i will have another posted tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…fortunately for the Hyuugas.**

**Hanabi: Amen to that.**

**

* * *

**

Sleeping Problems

Hinata gripped onto the bed. WHY couldn't she just have a room with two separate beds? Hanabi was probably the worst person to share a bed with. One thing, she talked in her sleep. And another, she took up a lot of room with her humongous long pillow that she snuggled with. For goodness sakes Hinata had only six inches of space for herself!

Her family was currently on a vacation to her grand parents' house which only contained three bedrooms. One was for her parents, one for her grand parent's, one for her and Hanabi, and a fold out couch for Neji. Oh that lucky son of a gun.

Hinata glared at the tiny sleeping figure. How could someone so small create so much trouble?

"Hanabi." Hinata whispered.

Hanabi mumbled in her sleep.

"Hanabi, wake up." Hinata started to shake the said girl.

Hinata sighed in frustration. When Hanabi was asleep, she wouldn't wake up even if her life depended on it.

Hinata looked from Hanabi, to Hanabi's large pillow she was currently snuggled up with. So he was the culprit!

Hinata grabbed one end of the pillow, "okay Mr. Cotton-Pillow, you are leaving this bed."

Hinata tugged at the pillow. It wouldn't budge. She tried once more but Hanabi's arms encased themselves around it even tighter as she said, "No no Hello Kitty, You are my v_ery_ best friend."

Hinata rolled her eyes. Why was Hanabi SO obsessed with Hello Kitty?

Hinata pulled the pillow but pulled Hanabi along with it.

"What's that? You're taking me to see Chococat? Huzzah."

Hinata glared at Hanabi's sleeping figure, "Fine then! This is war!"

Hinata got off the bed and stood up on the floor and pulled the pillow with all her strength sending Hanabi sliding over the bed's edge and onto the floor. Hinata jumped swiftly into the bed and covered herself as Hanabi shot up from her deep sleep, "What? Huh? What happened?! No HELLO KITTY! CHOCOCAT!"

Hanabi then fell over and started snoring.

Hinata threw an extra blanket down on Hanabi and then stretched herself out on the bed and smiled, "Victory is mine."

Hinata fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The next morning…**

Hanabi sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes with her mouth hanging halfway open. She examined her surroundings and noticed she wasn't on the bed like she had been. Hanabi gasped and then looked down with a sigh of relief. Hanabi smiled and hugged the large pillow, "Yay. You're here!"

Hanabi then fell back asleep.

Boy did sleeping problems wear her out or what?

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked :D

**Thank you to all those who favorite, read, review, alert and to my editor Butterbiscuits72!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Takara Makoto**


	4. Cooties

**A/N: Here's another moment with the wonderful OOC Hyuuga family :]**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me+ Naruto=NO OWNY :]**

**

* * *

**

Cooties

Hanabi let out a long sigh, "Hiiinaaaataaaa."

"What?"

Hanabi swung her legs back and forth from the high stool, "Can I have some Ramune?'

Hinata looked perplexed, "Why are you asking me?"

Hanabi spun around on the stool, "Because I want you to get it for me."

Hinata huffed, "Honestly Hanabi, you can be so lazy sometimes,"

Hanabi smiled, "But I don't know where you hid it."

"I didn't hide it anywhere."

"Sure you didn't."

"Ugh, fine I'll get it."

"YAY!"

After a few minutes Hinata came in with a raspberry flavored Ramune and placed it on the counter, "Here."

"Eww."

"What?"

"I don't like raspberry."

Hinata picked up the Ramune, "Okay…"

Hinata came back in with a peach flavored Ramune, "Here."

"Eww I don't like peach."

Hinata growled, "Then what do you like?"

Hanabi grinned, "Raspberry!"

Hinata stomped to the refrigerator and gave Hanabi a raspberry flavored Ramune,

"Drink it."

"But Onee-chan I don't-"

"I swear Hanabi, if you say 'Eww' or that you don't want it I'm going to pour it on you."

Hanabi paused and then took in a deep breath, "I don't have a straw."

Hinata went to the kitchen drawer and threw a bundle of straws at Hanabi, "There."

"But none of these are purple-"

"HANABI!"

"Drinking!"

Hanabi tried to push the top off of the Ramune but ended up pinching herself, "OW! Ow ow ow! Hinata!"

"What?"

Hanabi held out her finger, "Kiss it."

"Why?"

"To make it feel better."

"Ugh fine." Hinata kissed the small wound, "Okay?"

Hanabi shook her head, "No it still hurts."

Neji walked through the door and saw Hanabi holding her hand, "What did you do this time Hanabi?"

"I hurted my finger."

"Good job."

Hanabi glared at Neji and held her hand out to him, "Kiss it you worm."

"I don't want to kiss your dirty hands."

"KISS IT OR DIE!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Like you could kill-"

Neji stopped as Hanabi was in front of him with narrowed eyes and a plastic straw, "_I know where you live._"

Neji sighed, "Fine."

Neji kissed the wound and Hanabi screamed and pulled her hand back, "IT BURNS! OH KAMI IT BURNS! WHAT ARE YOU NEJI? A MURDERER?!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!"

"That sounds good about now." Neji muttered.

"EH?!" Hanabi and Hinata said.

Neji opened the bottle of Ramune and stuck a straw in it, "Shut up and drink."

"Eww no! It has your c_ooties_ on it!"

Neji stared blankly at Hanabi, "Are you serious?"

"YES! No one JOKES about COOTIES Neji! _Everyone_ knows that!"

"Uh huh."

Hanabi stomped out of the room, "WHEN YOU GET SICK AND DIE I WILL LAUGH AT YOUR FEUNERAL!"

Neji sat on the stool and covered his face with his hand as he muttered, "Somehow, I thought you would anyways."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hehe cooties. It's a classic. Mmm I LOVE ramune! How about you?

**R&R porfavor! Onegai! please!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/alerts this story :]**

**And a big thanks to Butterbiscuits72 who is just a darling for editing my mistakes :]**


	5. MrPillow Returns

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in forever -.-'but I finally got an idea for this chapter! Huzzah!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the Hyuuga's. Darn it .**

**

* * *

**

Mr. Pillow Returns

"UWAHHH! NO!" Hanabi shot up from her sleep in a cold sweat. She _hated_ that dream. It was the worst nightmare she could ever have. And that nightmare was:

Hello Kitty was banned FOREVER.

She would definitely die if that happened. Hanabi stroked her Hello Kitty plushie doll and hugged it, "No one will EVER separate us Hello Kitty! I promise!" Hanabi lay back in her bed and tried to sleep but couldn't.

She slipped her fuzzy pastel pink, blue, and purple socks on and walked to Hinata's room.

"Psst. Hinata."

Hinata continued to sleep.

Hanabi shook Hinata, "Onee-chaaaan! Wake up pleeeaassseee?!"

Hinata groaned and sleepily rubbed her eyes, "What is it Hanabi?"

"I had a bad dream…Can I sleep with you?"

Hinata laid back down, "Yeah….sure….whatever….ZZZZZZZ"

Hanabi grinned and ran over to her room and brought something back as she got into Hinata's bed.

"Hinata move your big butt over."

"Why? And my butt is not big."

"Yeah whatever."

"So why do I have to move?"

Hanabi grinned, "Guess who's joining the party?"

Hinata bolted up, "What!?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes, 'I said 'Guess who's joining the party'."

Hinata tilted her head, "Who?"

Hanabi held up a large, long, pillow, "!!!"

Hinata stared at the overly sized white pillow adorned with red, yellow, green, and blue hot-air balloons and narrows her eyes, "_No_."

"But-."

"No! No no no no NO! Hanabi that thing takes up too much room!"

"Demo, you have room in this bed for like…three people!"

"Hanabi, that pillow counts as two."

"How!?"

"You plus the pillow equals me falling off the bed and sleeping on the floor."

Hanabi pulled out her sad kitty look, "Please??"

"Hanabi, I invented that look."

Hanabi grinned evilly and made herself look demented, "If you don't let me sleep with the pillow…something will kill you."

Hinata gulped. That look _always_ scared her, "F-Fine Hanabi."

Hanabi smiled, "YAY!"

Hanabi jumped into the bed with the overly large pillow. Hanabi wriggled underneath the covers and put the large pillow in between her and her sister. She then lifted her head above the pillow and smiled at her annoyed sister and grinned.

"Oh Hinaaataaa."

"What Hanabi." Hinata growled out.

"Nighty night, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

Hinata lay back down and glared at the pillow that was blocking her view, "Yeah, sure Hanabi."

A moment of silence passed before Hinata saw Hanabi's head pop up, "You don't have bed bugs do you? Because I mean, _eww_ talk about hygiene."

Hinata glared at her sister who was smiling innocently at her.

"Go to sleep Now!"

Hanabi lifted her hands up in defense, "Alright, alright! Sheesh, _someone_ must really want their _beauty sleep."_

Hinata growled, "Hanabi…"

"Sleeping!"

Thud.

Hinata shot up from her sleep and noticed she was now lying rather uncomfortably on the hard, wooden floor. She rubbed her head and looked up at her bed to see what could have _possibly_ made her fall off of that large bed.

Glaring back at her was an overly sized colorful pillow.

How unfortunate.

It was like it was _staring_ at her. _Mocking her._

So Hinata did what any fair fighter in a battle for sleep would do.

She fought back.

Hinata glared at the pillow and took it by the end and gave it a quick and hard tug. It wouldn't budge. Hinata then turned her attention to her sleeping sister ho was wrapped and clinging around the pillow for her dear life.

Hinata then remembered a little trick she had learned from Neji when he had been playing a prank on Hanabi. He talked to Hanabi in her sleep and she talked back and did what he said.

Hinata smirked '_Epic win.'_

So Hinata bent her head to her sister's ear and said in a high pitched voice, trying to imitate Hello Kitty's, and said, "Hanabi. Hanabi can you hear me?"

In a sleepy voice, Hanabi answered, "Hai Hello Kitty-sama. What is it?"

Hinata grinned, "Let go of your pillow."

Hinata could see confusion cross Hanabi's face, "Why?"

Hinata quickly thought up a reason, "Because Neji touched it. Ew boy cooties."

And in an instant, Hanabi released the pillow.

Hinata quickly took the pillow and threw it on the floor and whispered, "Now roll over three times to your right because where you are at is where the cootie infested pillow was at."

And as if by magic, Hanabi moved allowing Hinata to lie back down in her bed. Victory at last.

Hinata slowly drifted off to sleep. That is, until she had forgotten that her sister sometimes had the slightest tendency to _sing_ in her sleep.

About _Ramune._

"Ramune…oh sweet, ramune. Thank you for, sweet sugar filled days..."

Hinata grabbed her pillow and stuffed it over her head.

It was going to be a long night.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hanabi yawned and stretched as she welcomed the morning sun shining through the window. However she _did_ notice that something _extremely_ important was missing.

She gasped when she saw it.

Her pillow was on the cold floor u_nmoving._

Ladies and gentlemen we have a murder on our hands.

Hanabi glared at her sleeping sister and hit Hinata with the pillow.

Hinata bolted upright, "What? What is it?"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes, "_You."_

Hinata swallowed,

"You threw my pillow on the floor!"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably, "Well, not really. I-"

"_Run."_

Hinata's eye's widened, "What?"

Hanabi glared evilly, "You have three seconds before I severely hurt you.

Hanabi was certain that she had never seen her sister run _that_ fast.

**

* * *

**

A/N: xD lols yes the pillow returns :D. Hope you all liked it! I wont be updating this story that much…it's just a drabble full of nonsense that helps me vent out or ward off writers block :]

**But thank you so much to all who reviewed and read the story! I'm glad you al like it :D**

**Thankies to my editor Butterbiscuits72 :D Daisuki!**

**Bye bye then :]**

**Takara Makoto**


	6. Gay Tree's

**A/N: And we have another! Hello everyone! I was on break and I was in the car on a 10 hour drive to florida with my family. So who rides next to me? My little sister. And yes I have funnyness for you! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. But Strawberry Daiquiri's are rather yummalicious :D**

**PS: I have nothing against gays. Just to get that out :]**

**

* * *

**

Straight Tree's and Gay Tree's

"I'm booorrreeedd." Hanabi sprawled out lazily on the seat.

"Get your feet off me Hanabi." Neji said as he pushed Hanabi's legs off of him.

"Hanabi sit up." Hinata said from the window seat.

Hanabi frowned and sat up straight. She was sitting in between Neji and Hinata, in other words, the middle seat.

Eww.

She _hated_ the middle seat. No windows. No space. No air. No nothing!

"Why don't you just look straight out the window or to the side windows or something." Neji said.

Hanabi stared incredulously at Neji, "Woooow you're stupid."

Hinata chuckled as Neji shot the little girl a glare, "Why don't you just listen to your Ipod and stare at tree's?"

Hanabi shrugged and waved her arms around as she tried to find her life provider: her Ipod.

Hanabi frowned and leaned over on Neji as she tried to find her source of music.

"Ouch! Hanabi just ask me too look for it or something!"

Hanabi shot Neji a doubtful look, "Knowing you Neji, you're too lazy. Would you _really_ look for it?"

Neji grumbled something unintelligible as he continued too look out the window.

Hanabi turned to her left and watched as Hinata did the same as Neji. Hanabi gave a sly smile and lurched onto Hinata who squeaked in surprise, "H-Hanabi! What are you doing!"

"Onee-chan, can you find my Ipod for me?" Hanabi pleaded.

Hinata pushed the small girl off of her, "Alright, hold on."

Hinata moved around and looked through many things but gave up, "I can't find it Hanabi, sorry."

Hanabi gave a look of horror as she realized her only source of pleasure and life was gone.

_Forever_.

Dun.

Dun

DUN.

"Nooo! How?! WHY?! OH CRUEL WORLD!"

"Hanabi!" everyone shouted.

Hanabi giggled, "Sorry."

Hanabi sat bored on the seat and looked outside the window as tree's passed. Hanabi then looked out the other window and saw the same kind of trees.

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows, '_We don't have those trees at home…and all I've seen on the way are these straight trees!'_

Hanabi continued to stare, and stare, and _stare._

"Hey, you guys…why are there only straight trees?"

Neji quirked his eyebrow, "As opposed to what? _Gay_ trees?"

Hanabi looked blankly at Neji, "Yes Neji. Why aren't all the tree's _Gay_. If they were, the world would be a happier place and-NO you stupid man!"

Hanabi lightly slapped Neji on his head as Hinata chuckled at the two, "I meant why are the tree's so different here? They're straighter and skinnier than the ones at home."

Hanabi chuckled to herself, "Ha ha, _Gay tree's_."

Neji looked at Hinata, "Don't ask me Neji, you're older and should know this."

Neji rubbed the back of his head, "I guess it's because where we live is more populated than here. The tree's here are cross pollinated and grown naturally, where as the one's at home are bought and grown in a pot."

Hanabi bit her lip, "But the one's at home are grown naturally to begin with. And those cross pollinate and make other tree's so why aren't _those_ straighter and skinnier?"

"…"

"Gotchya there! Haha! _Epic win_."

Neji grumbled once more and continued to look out the window.

Hanabi smiled as she looked from the tree's to Neji, "Neji, why did you bring up _Gay_ tree's in the first place?"

Neji just stared at Hanabi, "Because it just went with it."

Hanabi nodded her head slowly, "Ah... I see."

Hanabi moved her face in front of Neji's and gave a cheeky smile, "Neji, you're _gay_ aren't you?"

Neji's eye's widened, "I-I am not!"

Hanabi waved her hand nonchalantly, "That explains _so much_ now! _That's_ why you haven't gone out with Ten-Ten or Hinata yet!"

Neji glared at Hanabi, "That is none of your business Hanabi."

Hanabi stared at Hinata who was losing to a giggle fit.

Hanabi grinned, "I think you being gay answers all of Hinata's questions as well."

Neji narrowed his eye's and growled out, "Hanabi…"

Hiashi turned around from the drivers seat and gave Neji a concerned look, "Neji, I'm glad your comfortable with who you are and all but, _please_, for our sakes, stay in the closet."

Neji gave Hiashi an incredulous look, "I am NOT gay dammit."

"Whatever you say Neji." Hanabi rambled on, "_Whatever you say…"_

After a few minutes Hanabi chuckled once more.

Neji shot her a glare, "What?" he hissed out.

Hanabi grinned, "_Gay tree's"_

**

* * *

**

A/N:Lawwllss so how'd you all like it? My sister and I got completely crazy from a sugar overload and she started the whole tree thing and then I was like, 'Gah! Where's my laptop! Im typing this up!'

**And tada! New chapter ;]**

**Thank you so much for all who read/favorite/alert/reviewed!**

**And to my editor Butterbiscuits72 :]**

**Takara Makoto**

**Oh! And my little sister has a message:**

**Mari: I was here to destroy your story!....I'll blame it on Michi :D MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Michi: -.- not you too!**

**Takara and Mari: :D**


End file.
